


it\\'s never gonna be that simple

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: If it weren't so platonic, she'd feel like the girl on the side...     {complete}





	1. it's never gonna be that simple

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

She felt detached from everything. They had won the war, saved the world. But nothing had turned out the right way.   


  
  
 She and Ron had broken up. She had expected that. That was the only right thing that had happened.   


  
  
 Harry and Ginny had not. Everyone said it was like a fairytale.   


 

_The hero gets the girl._

 

  
  
 What happens if he chose the wrong girl?   


  
  
 She had toyed with the idea that being his sister-in-law would be enough. That wouldn’t have been fair to Ron. Or herself. Or even fair to Harry. No one needed her to marry Ron just to be close to Harry.   


  
  
 Mrs. Weasley had been almost more upset than Ron about what had happened. She had reverted back to the tiny Easter eggs that reminded everyone uncomfortably of fourth year.   


 

_Oh Harry, I’m scared for you._

 

  
  
 Now she was sitting on the couch in her flat, listening to Harry pour out his excitement following his date with Ginny. He goes out with Ginny and then comes to her.   


  
  
 If it wasn’t so platonic, she would feel like the girl on the side.   


  
  
 “Harry I have a date.” _(Harold John Portence. Auror. Dark brown hair, blue eyes.)_

 

  
  
 Interjecting into a pause makes him stop entirely.   


  
  
 There’s a look on his face that she doesn’t recognize. She didn’t think that could happen anymore.   


  
  
 “What? Why?”   


  
  
 She doesn’t know how to answer.   


  
  
 “It’s been eight years Harry.”   


  
  
 She can’t meet his eyes as she waits for him to figure it out.   


  
  
 “Hermione.” Her name has never sounded like that coming out of his mouth.   


  
  
 She met his eyes and she has to use every bit of her courage not to look away.   


 

_Go, Go Gryffindor_

 

  
  
 “It doesn’t change anything.” It tastes like a lie even as she says it. She’s not sure if he can see the truth in her eyes.   


  
  
 “You talked to me about girls in school.” His voice is strange, choked.   


  
  
 “I’m your friend.” It had always been that simple.   


  
  
 Four days passed with no word and she wonders if everything is ruined. She can’t regret it.   



	2. Fluffy ending

  
Thursdays they all eat dinner together. He doesn’t show up and she walks Ron outside the flat (they have to apparate from the back, too many eyes in the front.)

She walks back inside as there is a pounding on the front door. Opening the door reveals Harry, hands deep in his pockets.

“You’re late for dinner.” Dry humor makes it feel like it used to.

He seems surprised that everything is still so normal.

“Is everything okay with us?” His voice sounds like it did four nights before.

She smiles reassuringly. “Same as always.”

She can see his throat bob as he swallows.

“What if I don’t want it to be? What if I want more?”

She can see the truth in his eyes and she feels a jolt as her world realigns.

“I guess I’ll break my date.”

When she gets the floo later from Ron say that Harry and Ginny have broken up she doesn’t tell him that she already knows.  



End file.
